What about a date?
by RagingSaiyan
Summary: My fic's story line... in a different way. Requested by Vampygurl402 as a Birthday present!


**This one-shot is a gift for arashi wolf princess' birthday, so… Happy birthday to you, and thank you to vampygurl402 for the B-day request! This lil' story is about my favorite couple in the Dragon Ball series: Gohan and Videl. So I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**The story is set in Buu's arc, but without Buu. Videl saw Gohan fly once, so he had to teach her how to do the same, and told her everything about his origins. Gohan fought the championship and won it, without unmasking. He created Saiyaman only to fight anonymously.**

**Summary: only Videl knows about Gohan's ability, and Buu never came. Hope you understand the storyline... :/ It like my fic, but without my OCs too.**

One Shot: The date...

Today's the end of Christmas holidays. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, making Orange Star city, now to be known as Satan City, a bright, colorful and happy town. Except for a certain devil named girl, stretching in her bed after a pitiful dream.

"Darn school… that sucks." she said right after destroying her alarm-clock.

*Clothes… Where are my freakin' clothes!* she thought, emptying her closets (yes, closetS...) to find a decent but not feminine outfit, throwing the rest over her shoulder. She finally opted for a wide white shirt that would let her move at will, also to hide her (well grown) chest forms. She pinned her high school badge on it (*Gee, thanks for not renaming the school Satan High...*) before jumping inside of a pair of black biking shorts.

She rushed down the stairs, caught a piece of pancake and sprinted towards the door: Videl Satan is never, never late on her first day after holidays.

On the other side of the country, the sun was also shining, and the birds... Sorry.

Well, a young man with jet black short defying-gravity hair woke up in a bored moan, because a little replica of his dead father was jumping on his stomach to wake him up.

"Wakie wakie bro! Guess who's gonna be late!" he sung.

"Thanks for the wake up squirt, now get out, I need to dress..." the teen answered his little brother, hardly stretching his legs. *Yesterday's training was a little too harsh... Shit, that hurts.*

He barely stood up before taking his usual clothes: a white long sleeved shirt with black jeans, and a light vest (more like a sweater than a tux). He got down slowly. His mother was finishing his bento for lunch.

"Hi, Gohan! Had a good rest sweatie?" Chi Chi said in her happy ever after tone.

"It was not terrible, but I had a better night of rest..." he answered, sighing, massaging his neck. He then softly grinned to his mother before his usual sentence:

"Itadakimasu!"

He devoured his breakfast in no time and helped his mother with the dishes. When he was ready, he caught his bag and readied himself, placing his middle and index fingers on his forehead, in his father's way before saying:

"See you tonight, mom! Later, squirt!"

"Later, big brother!"

He was gone in an instant. He materialized in a bush next to the entrance of the school, and checked if anyone paid attention. He had let one of his own wristband here in the plants so he could focus on his own energy signature to teleport here.

"Hey Gohan!"

"... Hello Videl."

The boy turned around to face his friend: Videl Satan.

"You arrived before me, didn't you?" she said smiling to him in a warm way.

"Seems so..." Gohan answered. *I've gotta stop acting like a freezer with her. She isn't trying to figure my secrets out, now she knows I'm a saiyan... Give her some more lively talk, idiot!* his own conscience ordered. She was already passing him, used to his cold facade, when he reached her side.

"Had a good Thanksgivings?" he asked. For Videl, it was a first: Gohan, the sexiest but also the coldest guy around asked her about her holidays? Her jaw dropped, before she gained her composure again, blushing slightly.

"Ah... Eh, a pretty good one... My father gave me a new cute training gi and new headphones... How about you?"

"Well, I had a... rather good time too. My brother gave me some childish drawings, but they were awesome. My mother found an old photograph of our family when I was a little baby, right when my father named me. Only to mark the seventh Christmas eve we spent without him..." he said after a slight hesitation.

"Oh... Sorry Gohan."

"Don't worry..." He cracked a little smile. "I'm used to it now. I can stand his absence. I feel like he's still with us here, somewhere."

It was Videl's turn to smile, remembering that she used to think the same when her mother disappeared.

"Did you tell your father I taught you how to fly?"

"Not yet... Hey, instead of talking, why don't we go in class? We're gonna be late..." she said, not wanting to think about her father's reaction if he knew...

Gohan followed her inside the classroom, and then to his seat. Erasa was talking with Sharpener when his jaw dropped. She turned around to see what made him react this way to see Gohan and Videl arrive at the same time. And they were actually nicely talking to each other. Her jaw dropped like Sharpener's.

"Hey guys! What's... up. Erm, could you please tell me what's wrong? And just close both your mouths. You're gonna eat a fly." Videl greeted them. Gohan sweatdropped behind her. *Here they go imagining things...*

Erasa was the first to talk.

"What's wrong Gohan? Are you sick? You just talked nicely to Videl, right? What happened to you during holidays?"

"Nothing special..." he started before being cut by Sharpener.

"Hey, brains! What were ya doin' with ma princess ya idiot!"

"Hey, easy there Sharpener, I'm not your princess! Who do you think you are!" Videl shouted, a blood vessel inflating on her head.

She calmed down instantly when Gohan strongly hit the desk with his fist and stood to confront the jock.

"You're not the one to decide who can talk to Videl, you bastard. I talk to whoever I want, and I sincerely don't give a shit about what you think of me. If you've got a problem with me talking to her, then come at me, bro. I can't promise you that you won't get hurt though." he said, his tone colder than usual.

Sharpener froze, but didn't lose his composure.

"If that's how you wanna play it!" he yelled, charging at the other teen, but Videl got in between them.

"Hey stop it! What the heck Sharpener? You're really annoying this morning! Gohan's right about this! If he wants to talk to me, he can. Now calm down and sit. The teacher's coming."

Indeed, the teacher entered the room and greeted the teens, then sat at his desk and started the lesson. The rest of the morning's classes went normally, only with Sharpener staring Gohan intensely, wondering how he would kick his ass when he could do it without being seen.

"Mr Pencil? Would you please stop staring at your classmate and focus on the lesson, please? It's been at least an hour now."

The other teens laughed at the teacher's remark, and Videl's face darkened, knowing he was staring at her, so she turned, ready to slap him in the face, but saw that he was actually staring at Gohan, right next to her.

At lunch, they ate as usual on the rooftop, except for Sharpener who decided to eat with other friends of his.

"Hey Gohan, you know that Sharpener wants Videl, right?" Erasa started.

Videl choked on her food.

"Erasa! Please, don't say it like that! I told him I don't want of this shitty love of him!"

Gohan frowned, and kept on eating in silence.

"Eureka! I've got an idea! To make Sharpener leave you alone, you simply have to make him know that you're not free!" Erasa stated, suddenly feeling like a genius.

"EEEH? But I don't want to get a random boyfriend just to get him off me! I'd rather die!" Videl shouted in response."

"Not a real boyfriend! Just have a date with a guy! I don't know, like... Gohan? Would you like to date Videl to help her?"

Videl blushed:

"But-" she started before Gohan cut her.

"Sure."

Videl's eyes opened widely. "You were so distant before and now you wanna date me?" she asked, blushing even more.

"Well, you're not as suspicious as before, and you kinda have some problems with Sharp. Besides he really got on my nerves, so I'd gladly do this so it serves him right. Of course, only if it doesn't bother you..." he asked softly, scratching the back of his head, looking at Videl in a questioning way.

Right now, Videl's heart skipped a beat. *He looked so cute right now! I feel like I'm melting...* she thought. She mentally slapped herself, before nodding.

"If you don't mind dating me, then... Let's give it a try." Videl concluded. "But please don't see it as a burden!"

Gohan smiled in response.

Next to them, Erasa was quite surprised with Gohan's fast response, but grinned mischievously. *Plan to put Videl into Gohan's arms part one, done! Though it was unexpected...*

The bell rang, forcing them to speed to the gym. On the way, before Gohan entered the boys' lockers, Erasa took him apart.

"You should get her to go to the movies and then to restaurant on Friday night! I'll make sure Sharpener hears about this. He'll feel stupid!" She chuckled at her own cruelty, while Gohan sweatdropped.

"Okay, fine with me." Gohan said. "But don't tell him. He'll know it anyway. Besides, I want to spend some time with Videl, so I don't want to be disturbed by an angry Sharpener that decided to kick my ass."

"If you say so... Go and get dressed, we're gonna be late!"

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. *Combat? In school? What the heck, seriously... I don't even have my gi to put on.*

After a few exercices and a good warm up, although Gohan would certainly have warmed up for a much longer time, they begun practicing. The teacher demonstrated a few basic stance that Sharpener, the best student in the Satan Martial Arts school, asked him to do. One of them was particularly stretching the legs, and most of the boys had a hard time doing. Sharpener turned over, already happy of his prank to humiliate Gohan, only to see him nail it properly, even better than the teacher. *Man, I wanna kick his ass...*

Gohan was a bit surprised. *This is one of Piccolo's Namekian Art stance! Mr Satan must have taken it from him by watching the Cell Games...*

"Now class, I want you to fight! I'll set matches. Try not to harm the other too badly, aim for an out-of-the-ring victory. First match: Videl versus Erasa."

Even though Erasa knew she'd lose, she stood proudly in front of her best friend and dropped in the only stance she mastered before, a defensive one. Videl charged and tried to grapple her friend. Erasa got out of the grip and threw a kick. The two girls exchanged blows during at least 10 minutes, before Erasa tripped and Videl, who was actually holding back a lot, took the chance to drop her out of the ring.

"Nice fight Er'!"

"Thanks, but you're too strong Vi'! I can't possibly win."

"Next one to go against Videl is... Gohan!" the teacher announced.

Videl sighed. *Only one match won before losing... No, I'll do my best!*

Gohan was getting on the ring and dropped swiftly in a defensive stance, ready to switch to an aggressive one, ready to strike. Videl smirked and muttered, knowing that Gohan would be the only one to hear.

"I want my rematch from the Tournament finals. I didn't fight seriously."

Gohan smiled and charged the girl. The fought happily but seriously, throwing punches when they could and blocking every single one the other launched. They separated and faced each other for a second after 5 minutes of intense fighting, when Videl said:

"I'm not holding back anymore..."

She removed the upper part of her gi, revealing a tight white tank top that revealed her generous chest. The boys eyes burst out of their heads, some being punched if their girlfriend was near.

Gohan blushed slightly, and looked at the ground. Videl looked on her to understand his reaction. She blushed too. *He reacted like this because I'm wearing a tight top...* she realized.

Then Gohan looked into her eyes seriously before saying:

"I'm going seriously too. Though I'll be holding back all my unnecessary... features." he said, and Videl understood that he was talking about his ki and all.

He removed his sweatshirt, leaving only a loose black tank top on his torso. *Fuck it. I'll fight more efficiently against Videl without the sweater.*

The girls' eyes filled themselves with stars and awe, as they discovered Gohan's hidden muscles. Their boyfriends were... rather less enthusiastic.

The teen dashed at high speed to confront Videl. He restrained himself to use only his muscles strength, and didn't infuse any ki inside of them. He didn't leave Videl any openings. He got out of the fight victorious, after Videl was pushed out of the ring, on the gym bags to soften the fall.

Gohan kneeled on the edge of the ring and, panting, asked Videl, knowing anyone around could hear:

"Hey, Videl, since I won on a fair match, would you mind if I asked you out on a date?"

A wave of shock shook the class. Especially our favorite jock. Videl blushed, remembering their plan, although she knew she would certainly have said yes to him.

"Sure! But first help me up." she finally said, turning even redder.

"Sure, ma'am." Gohan said and gently helped her up. "Let's say, Friday? I'll come at 6 P.M."

"Okay."

The teacher coughed to get back the attention of the class:

"Hum. Next fight please. Gohan versus-"

"ME!" a voice shouted.

A blond man rushed on the ring, and reached Gohan across it. The black haired teen avoided Sharpener easily, almost not surprised by his sudden assault.

The jock was going to charge again when he stopped. His eyes grew wide open. Gohan had gone out of the ring.

"I forfeit." he said, not wanting to fight Sharpener. "I don't want to fight you Sharp."

"Don't you dare... call me that, brains!"

He didn't finish his sentence that Gohan was already walking away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Sharpener jumped off the ring to land right where Gohan was.

"Gohan! Be careful!" Videl shouted.

The saiyan turned around to face his friend and stopped him mid hair, simply pushing him on the torso with his hand. Sharpener fell back, and stood up at once. He started punching furiously, each strike missing its target. Until he landed one punch in Gohan's face. He smirked, but instantly lost his victory feeling: Gohan wasn't even fazed by the hit. He readied a punch again, as Gohan did. Sharpener launched his fist first. Gohan ducked and punched. He was going to hit his friend, when he realized such strength could kill him. He stopped his fist right before it impacted on Sharpener's face, but the speed he used to throw the punch moved a lot of hair that blew in his face

The jock froze. He was sweating like hell, and his hands started to shake. Gohan turned away and said:

"I told you. I don't want to fight you." He turned his head sideways. "Or I'd simply kill you where you stand if I'm not careful." he murmured to finished, only Sharpener heard him.

On the next days, Sharpener didn't sit at the same place. He went at the very front seats.

Gohan told his mother about his date to come. She immediately started to ask him how he would name his kids (GRANDCHILDREN! *^*). Chi Chi phoned Bulma to tell her, and planned a little something. On Friday, Bulma called Gohan when he woke up to ask him to come in the afternoon in West City.

* * *

5 P.M, Capsule Corp:

"Hi Gohan! Come in!" Bulma greeted him.

He silently came in.

"Would you like to drink coffee or something?"

"A glass of water should be enough." he answered.

After the drinking time, Gohan started the discussion.

"So why did you want to see me?"

"I heard you have a date tonight."

"Yeah..."

"Do you even know how goes a date?"

"Erasa pretty much explained it..."

"Here, take this." she said, gesturing towards a black piece of cloth laying on the sofa. Gohan was surprised.

"Bulma... This is a suit! I can't..."

"Put it on, sweet."

The teen obeyed. It surprised him how well it went on his shoulders, despite his wide muscular back.

"Wow, it suits you well!" Bulma said. "You look just like a fine gentleman! I bet Videl will be pleased to see you!"

"...Are you sure? I'm not certain yet, but I kinda like her, so..."

"You want to make the best impression on her? That's the suit's role. Go get her, boy!"

Gohan smirked and left the house. He had at least half an hour left before H-hour.

He took his time to fly, and then walk towards Videl's house.

* * *

The Satan girl was in her room, finishing her makeup. *I want him to see my feminine side, tonight. Let's enjoy this!* she thought, smiling at her own reflection in the mirror. When the bell rang, she hurried down to open the door before her father.

"Hi Videl!"

The view struck her. She was in awe. Gohan was wearing a fine suit on a white buttoned up shirt, although he let the two first buttons undone, letting her see the top of his well built pectorals, with black slim jean and white sneakers. She blushed.

"Hi..." she hardly said. "You look handsome in that suit, Gohan..."

"Ah thank you!" he said, grinning. He then looked at her. She wore a light wide tee shirt that let out her shoulders, along with a jet black minishort, and black ballerinas.

"You are... Well..." he blushed, "... beautiful."

"Thanks..." Videl smiled lightly at the compliment. Then she turned inside: "Dad, I'm heading out! I'll be back at 11!"

They stepped out of the house and walked down the street.

"Ne, Gohan... Do you... Do you mind if I cling to your arm?" Videl asked timidly.

Gohan didn't answer. He just lent her his right arm. She softly grabbed it with her own. They kept walking for a bit, before they arrived at the cinema.

"Videl, let's date as if Sharpener wasn't the reason we're doing this, ok? I want to enjoy it with you." Gohan said suddenly.

Videl almost choked on air, surprised by Gohan's request, surprised that he was the one to ask this and not her.

"I wanted to ask the same of you." she admitted. They went in for a romantic-fighting movie. Although Gohan was bored, he decided to endure it for his classmate, who seemed to appreciate the film a lot.

When they got out, Gohan raised his hand, and Videl gladly took it. She felt her hand slightly tickle when she felt his skin, as Gohan when he felt her own. They stared at each other for a moment, holding hands, blushing, before they started walking.

"So, Gohan, where will we be heading to now?" Videl asked, still blushing.

"I'm taking you to the restaurant."

They stopped in front of a place called _The Heaven's Gate. _Videl couldn't believe it.

"Gohan! This place is the most expensive place around! I can't..."

"I'm paying, Videl, and also, just remember that I asked you on a date, so I want you to spend a real good time with me, even if it means treating you to a 5 stars restaurant. Besides, I'm not short on money. I won the Tournament, remember?" he said, grinning.

They entered. Videl was still reluctant at the idea of eating there, not wanting to have Gohan paying a real expensive dinner for her. A waiter came to them, and asked Gohan:

"Did you take a reservation?"

"Yes, a table for two. The name is Son."

"... Ah, here you are!" the waiter said after finding the name on his list. "Table 48. I see Mr. Son chose the best for he and his girlfriend." he added, smiling and bowing, showing the way to the teens.

Videl started panicking:

"But I'm not his..."

"Thank you sir." Gohan cut her.

The instant after, they were sitting at the table, and indeed it was the best. It was right next to the window, giving them a magnificent view of the sunset above the sea.

"Gohan, it's... It's wonderful." Videl could hardly say. Tears started to well in her eyes. "You know I was never asked on a date before, I'm so unfriendly and not feminine. And for you to ask me out to help me, and to take me to this wonderful place... I..." she added, before stopping. Gohan had layed his hand on Videl's.

"You know I'd do anything to help you out. Besides, I wanted to date you... and I probably would have asked you out even if it wasn't for Erasa's idea." Gohan said timidly.

*He's so cute when he's like this...* the girl thought. Right then, some servers arrived, placing some plates in front of them, all filled with absolutely delicious looking food. They ate everything they were given, as Gohan had already set the menu for them when he called for the reservation. Videl took her phone and answered a few messages before finishing her meal.

* * *

In her room, Erasa was surfing on her favourite social network, when her phone rang. *Guess Videl finally stopped staring at Gohan to answer me.*

She read the message, and smiled widely: _First and best date ever! Thank you Er! 3_

"Way to go Vi'!"

* * *

The dinner ended and paid, they chose to walk for a bit before it was 11. Gohan led Videl to a park in the center of the town. They sat on a bench, and Videl leaned on the saiyan.

"It's the best date of the century..." she said, chuckling.

"I'm really happy that you appreciate this. I feared that you might find it boring..."

"There's no way it would be boring." she blushed. "... when I'm with you."

Gohan's eyes opened, as he turned his head. Videl had her head dropped on his shoulder, a wide smile across her slightly red face. His heart skipped a beat. *I won't be able to hold back like this...* he thought. He took a deep breath. *Come on Gohan, now's your chance.* he cheered himself up.

"Videl."

"Hm?" She lifted her head up. "What is it?"

"I..." *This is not gonna be easy...* "I... l-"

Videl had laid her finger on Gohan's lips. She was blushing, but displayed a wonderful smile, her eyes shining like the sea.

"Me... me too, Gohan."

He took her had off his mouth and bent forward. He closed his eyes, so did Videl. Their lips met in the silence of the falling night, both of them lost in their world, oblivious to everything except their soul mate. When they parted, they stared at each other for a moment, each in the arms of the other.

"I love you." they both said. Then they just smiled.

* * *

10:51 P.M. They entered the street where Videl lived. They were walking hand in hand, joking, when Gohan stopped laughing.

"Videl. We've got company."

To confirm his saying, Sharpener arrived in front of them.

"I see. So you really took her away from me, you filthy bastard..." the blond guy said. He took a knife out of his pocket, and unfolded the blade. "I want to kill you so much, you'll have to kill me to make me stop!" he yelled. He dashed forward, aiming at Gohan's heart Videl screamed for help. But when she crossed Gohan's eyes, she knew he didn't need any. The blade connected with his palm. It bent in an awkward way before breaking, leaving Sharpener with a useless hilt.

"What are you?!" the jock screamed, falling back on his ass.

"A lover that hates when people like you tries to get my girlfriend." Gohan answered, raising his hand to help Sharpener up.

Videl felt incredibly strange when she heard the word 'girlfriend' for the second time this night. She felt relieved.

Gohan was waiting to help Sharpener up. The jock didn't believe it

"After everything I've done, you still wanna help me up?"

"You just got beaten twice... You didn't do anything to me apart from that..." Gohan said, scratching his head.

Sharpener stood up alone. He turned around and walked away. He stopped, barely visible in the night:

"Sorry."

He left.

Gohan sighed and looked at his watch. He grinned:

"11 PM. Just in time, Miss Satan." he announced in front of the door of her house.

"Thank you... Thank you, Gohan!" she said, almost crying. She threw her arms at his neck and tiptoed to kiss him. Their kiss slowly grew in a more passionate embrace, as Gohan asked silently for the entrance of her mouth. Their tongues danced together, as they breathed loudly, definitely not wanting to let go off the other. They finally broke the kiss when they were out of breath. Gohan gasped:

"Oopsie... 11:04. Hope you're father is okay with it."

"Baka. He won't be mad with 4 little minutes... Besides, I'm almost sure he is already sleeping."

"Alright. Good night Videl. Have sweet dreams... about me, of course."

She blushed and laughed.

"Yeah... You too." she said, before gently kissing him.

Then Gohan vanished into thin air. When Videl entered her room, she messaged Erasa before laying on her bed, a feeling of contempt surging through her.

* * *

When Erasa read the message, she jumped on her bed, proud of Videl, and of her plan... *That's my girl!*

* * *

Before going to bed, Videl walked to her window and looked away to the mount Paozu, thinking of a jet black haired saiyan, with an incredible strength, and a surprisingly tender heart.

*Good night, Gohan... I love you!*


End file.
